RF cables and connectors are used in a wide variety of applications. RF connectors are typically used with coaxial cables; in an arrangement including cables and RF connectors, the connectors generally offer shielding in accordance with the coaxial design of the cable.
In some situations, for example military applications, coaxial RF connectors must perform in harsh environments. In particular, high-temperature operation may require a solderless connection between the RF connector and the cable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to implement a design for an RF connector suitable for high temperatures, with respect to both its composition and design.